What if he spoke up?
by IAreALady
Summary: In the valley of the end, when the fourth war had ended, and Naruto defeated Sasuke, What if Sasuke Convinced Naruto to confess to Sakura? Will she say yes? Will everything work out for them? And how will this change things? NaruSaku, AU, Rated M for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but it would be really cool if i did own Naruto!**

**WARNING: Yeah this one is going to be Rated M like all of my fics are… because I like to put colorful lingo, bloody guts & gore, and steamy bits in my stories…**

**A/N: Hello again… yes, it is me again, I'm still posting stuff, and I want you all to know that I'm still me so I write rather sporadically, and randomly… but I want you all to know that I want to make sure at least this fic is finished someday, as well as Jinchurikik's truth laid bare… and I'm thinking about someday doing a what if that would cover the whole of naruto… if anyone is interested in that send me a PM or say so in the reviews… and yes this is a NaruSaku fic… now I wanted that the be the end result, not that I think NaruHina is bad, but in truth, I don't like SasuSaku…**

"Spoken words"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Tailed beasts/Inner personalities"**_

* * *

Summary: In the valley of the end, when the fourth war had ended, and Naruto defeated Sasuke, What if Sasuke Convinced Naruto to confess to Sakura? Will she say yes? Will everything work out for them? And how will this change things?

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke lay together, looking up at the stars, no words being said as they just stare up at the sky… until the last Uchiha would break the silence, "Naruto, you should tell Sakura how you feel." Naruto would abruptly turn to Sasuke, "WHAAAAAAAA? I don't know what you are talking about Teme!"

With a slightly amused hmph, Sasuke turns to naruto, his dark onyx eyes meeting Naruto's Sky Blues. "Dobe… don't even… I know how you feel about her… so why don't you tell her?" Naruto would go quiet for a moment, "Because she likes you Teme." Sasuke would chuckle, "Well I don't like her… I like someone else…" Naruto's eyes would grow huge as he asks, "Who?" Sasuke looks to Naruto saying, "Karin… now, are you going to tell her or not?" Naruto would think a moment before saying, "I'll tell her… if you apologize first!" Sasuke would nod his head as he would look up to the sky again "You have a deal Dobe."

* * *

As Sakura would arrive at the edge of the gorge, with Kakashi, the pinkette would gasp as she would see Naruto and Sakura, "There they are!" Kakashi would sigh saying "Of course they would be here." as Sakura would remove her arm from supporting Kakashi and leap down to the other two members of the former team seven.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto gleefully announces, making her smile for a moment before, her face falls into a frown at the sight of their missing arms. Kneeling down with a sad look in her Emerald eyes Sakura starts to try and close the wounds left behind by Naruto and Sasuke blowing each other's arms off.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto says forcing his smile to try and cheer up the woman he loves. Sasuke sighs before saying "Sakura... I…" but Sakura cuts him off saying, "Hush for now… I need to focus…" as she holds her eyes closed trying not to cry. Sasuke would allow things to be quite a moment before saying "Sorry…" as Sakura's tears would start to flow, "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sasuke would take a deep breath before saying, "Everything up until now." "You got that right… YEESH!" Sakura would say as her tears would roll down her cheeks, "Its about time… You idiot!"

"Naruto… I kept up my end of the deal… now you keep up yours." Sasuke would say as he sits up. Sakura would open her eyes looking first to a smirking Sasuke then a rather nervous Naruto, "What are you two talking about?" Naruto would let out a sigh before he reaches out to wipe away at Sakura's tears saying, "Sakura-chan… I love you, not the way I love Ramen or the way I love our friends…"

"_Oh, Naruto… I already know you love me." _Sakura thinks before her inner self would say, "_**Well you love him to don't you? The only reason why you won't accept it is the Teme! So tell him you love him and make sure he belives it this time!"**_

Naruto's face grows red as he speaks, "I love you the way, a man loves a woman… I want to make you happy, and I'm willing to give you my heart! Dattebayo!" with the last few words Naruto closes his eyes as he would practically yell them. Naruto's eyes would go wide as he is pulled into a kiss. "_**It's about time kit…"**_ Kurama says with a chuckle as Naruto returns the kiss of the Pink Haired Kunoichi. "I love you too dobe!" Sakura says as the kiss ends, and she pulls Naruto into a tight embrace, "_**It's about time! CHA!"**_

Kakashi is smiling as he sits at the edge of the valley of the end. "It's about time those two get together… and I guess Kushina can rest easy knowing naruto found a girl just like her." Standing up and leaping down into the valley once Naruto's and Sakura's embrace ends, Kakashi would jump down getting the attention of the three. "I know I'm interrupting a touching moment but aren't you two forgetting something?" the former Kakashi of the Sharingan would say. "Don't worry Kakashi sensei, we will get to dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi" Naruto would say as he and Sasuke get to their feet.

* * *

Hours later with the Infinite Tsukuyomi dispelled, Naruto and Sasuke are both in a medical tent as the allied shinobi forces would all be tended too. "Sakura-chan? Is Gaki and the Teme awake? There are a bunch of people out here worried about the two of them." Tsunade's voice would call from outside the tent. "Shishou! Yes, they are awake!"

As soon as those words left Sakura's lips, Karin Uzumaki would burst through the tent flaps making a B-Line to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke-Kun! I heard you go hurt, I would have been here sooner, but they wouldn't let-" the red-head would be cut off as Sasuke pulls her into a kiss, making the jaws of everyone else who followed after her drop. "Shut up…" Sasuke says as the kiss ends, leaving Karin in a stunned and giddy stupor.

The stunned silence at Sasuke kissing Karin would be broken as one Kiba Inuzuka would yell "HOLY SHIT! NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!" Ino would notice the twitching of Sakura's brow as she turns, walking up to Kiba and TWOMPS him in the head. "What was that for!" Kiba would whimper, "For making Naruto-kun and Sasuke jump like that! They are internally bleeding, Sasuke is almost completely chakra depleted and Naruto-kun has an irregular heartbeat, and several other major internal injuries!"

Naruto would break out into a large smile as he would chuckle at the surprised and backing up Kiba. "What did the two of you do?" Shikamaru would ask with a sigh of disappointment. "I tried to kill him" Sasuke answers, before Naruto says, "I kicked his ass and beat some sense into him!" With a groan, Shikamaru would ask, "is there anything else I should know?"

Naruto would give Sakura a look, making her shake her head as she would smirk. Taking the smirk as approval Naruto would say, "SAKURA IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!" with the biggest and dorkiest grin on his face. Half the room would be in shock while the other would be thinking "_it's about time!"_ Kiba and Shino would look to Hinata would have a somewhat sad smile on her face as she softly says, "Congratulations Naruto-Kun." Shino would subtly push Hinata towards Kiba who would put an arm around her shoulder, as a blush would lightly set on his cheeks.

As Sakura would return to tending to Naruto, as Shikamaru turns to Sasuke asking, "So what's next for you?" The last Uchiha would sit up saying, "Well… honestly, I don't know… but I do know that I'm going to prison for a while…" as he looks to Tsunade who nods in agreement. The look Shikamaru is giving Sasuke would tell him what he wants to know, "When I am released, I plan on restoring my clan with, Karin Uzumaki." making the redhead pass out. "WAIT A SECOND! SHE IS AN UZUMAKI!" Sakura would shout before Naruto asks, "Are we related?" Sasuke would shrug as he says, "Distant cousins most likely… she has no idea."

All of the Konoha 11, the sand siblings, sai, Gai, Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune & Tonton, Team Taka, Orochimaru and all the Kage would watch in a mix of shock, as Naruto would have a normal conversation with Sasuke after they had blown each other's arms off not even twenty-four hours ago. "FIRST OFF THAT IS IF YOU GET OUT AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU PULLED!" A would shout as B would hold his brother back.

Naruto would jump at the sudden shout, cringing in pain, as Sasuke just looks to the Gokage. "I will accept the punishment placed upon me by the Gokage Council." Sasuke would say bowing his head, surprising the five kage, Gaara the least. "That will be decided tomorrow, in the meantime, you are to be under Samurai guard, while we organize our forces and get everything in order!" A would announce before two Samurai would come in and escort the last Uchiha away.

"HEY, WAIT JUST ONE SECON-" Naruto's words would be cut off as he would start coughing up blood. "Naruto… don't kill yourself over this… I was actually trying to kill you when we fought so you need to take it easy…" Sasuke would say as he stands up and willingly allows the Samurai to escort him away. Team Taka leaves after the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage as they ensure that Sasuke doesn't try to pull any tricks.

"Baa-chan, you can't jet let them put him to death!" Naruto would say, only making him cough up more blood. Sakura would push Naruto down as he would keep coughing violently as he would start to feel as if he was being spun. "Shishou, Naruto's Arrhythmia is worsening, I'm going to need to operate!" With the last word, Shizune would start to push everyone out as Tsunade would rush to Naruto's side, cutting open his shirt so that they could start.

* * *

**A/N: WELL HELLO! If your reading this, that means you have read the first chapter… first of all, THANK YOU! Honestly, it's great to know that people are reading my stuff! I know this is a cliff hanger but I'm actually going to get started on the second chapter right away… as for anyone reading my other Naruto Fic, I want you all to know I will get back to it… but I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block at the moment when it comes to that fic… now I hope you all enjoy this fic because I have a few ideas about what to come next…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to be posting this soon after the first one hopefull… I just hope you enjoy this… and I know that the first chapter is quite fast-paced… and the characters are a bit OOC, but things will get better as go... I hope… also, I will be having a little bit shown of other couples that I adore or I didn't get to see much of… also, there will be a LIME in this chapter...**

"Spoken words"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Tailed beasts/Inner personalities"**_

* * *

Sea blue eyes would open to see a wooden ceiling. "_Where am I? Wasn't I in a tent?" _Naruto would ask himself as he would feel light and fuzzy. "_**You are in a carriage kit… you are lucky the vixen acted as quick as she did or I would have had to save your life…" **_Kurama would say Naruto would try to sit up only to have two hands push him back down. "Just rest Naruto…" Sakura would say softly once Naruto was back on his back, "Your heart almost burst, Naruto… you should just relax for now…" Naruto's eyes would move to meet Sakura's emerald greens.

"I feel fuzzy…" The Yondaime's son would say with a tired smirk. The sound of several people giggling and laughing would fill the carriage as Sakura would explain, "That is normal Naruto… you're probably high on the painkillers." Naruto would nod before asking, "I can hear others… who else is here?" Tsunade would lean into Naruto's view saying, "Well other than me, there is Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru." Naruto would nod slowly a rather dopey smile on his face as he says, "Kurama told me we are in a carriage… so where are we going?"

"We are going to the Konoha, where they are going to hold Sasuke's trial the day after we get back… so I guess they postponed it… it's a drag…" Shikamaru would say. As Naruto registers Shikamaru's words, he would try to sit up as he says, "I don't want to lose Sasuke now that I have him back…" but Sakura would push him back down as he mutters, "He is my brother… I finally got him back…"

Naruto would close his eyes, as Sakura strokes his hair and his whisker birthmarks, the latter making Naruto purr. "You found his weak spot." Ino would say making Sakura snicker. Letting out a heavy sigh Ino asks, "Sakura… when did you and Naruto happen?" Sakura would turn to Ino and smile softly as she says "Well I'm not sure… ever since Naruto came back from his trip with Jiraiya, I have been looking at him differently… and I figured out I love him back when he was fighting pain." her emerald eyes moving to the sedated Naruto.

"So you really meant that you loved him, back in the land of Iron?" Kakashi says with an eye smile, as he thinks "_I knew it!"_ Sakura nods at Kakashi as she would look to Naruto saying, "I only lied in saying I don't love Sasuke… but the truth is… I love him the same way Naruto dose… he is our brother." The others in the cart would be sitting in silence taking in how the returned member of team seven is still important to his former teammates if it wasn't for Naruto mumbling "Sakura-chan… I love you… I can finally tell you that… because I got Sasuke back… I won't let him be taken away… Sakura-chan~"

* * *

"Ey boss… so… why are we not breaking out of here?" Suigetsu would ask as he sits in the Jail wagon with the rest of Team Taka, Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Because I'm going to accept their judgment, unless its a death sentence..." Sasuke answers as he meditates, well Karin leans against him, and he ignores her, for the most part. "I want to see how things unfold" Orochimaru would say before Kabuto says "I want to atone…"

The Second Coming of the Demon lets out a groan as he announces, "I'll stick around… the lot of you have grown on me… like a barnacle… on my ass." earning chuckles from the wagon drivers, as well as Orochimaru, slightly disturbing the others. "That and I want to get Samehada, from the eight-tails…" Suigetsu would add at the end as he sits up and looks to his friends.

"So… why are you doing so good while Naruto almost died when we left?" Karin would ask Sasuke as she looks up to him. Sasuke would open his eyes and look down at her, "Because He was not attacking with the intent to kill… I was… I did more damage to him… but I still lost…" Karin and the others would look at Sasuke in shock for a moment, "I must admit… if he were to not hold back… I would most likely be dead…" Karin would tighten her hold on the last Uchiha as she thinks "_I should thank him then… after all your finally returning my feelings… Sasuke-Kun!" _Sasuke let out a mental sigh as he thinks, "_I guess I have to stop pretending that she doesn't interest me… I just had to kiss her so the dobe doesn't one-up me twice."_

* * *

As the remaining Konoha eleven, except for those with Naruto, and several others would walk along with the wagon train heading to Konoha, Kiba would break the silence that had fallen on them, "So… Hinata… you uh, want to get something to eat when we get back to Konoha?" The Hyuga heiress would blush slightly, "Sure… Kiba-Kun-" but she would stop before saying anything else as Kiba says, "So its a date?" Things would be quiet for a moment before Hinata would softly squeak, "Its a date…"

Choji would look to Karui and wordlessly offer her some of his potato chips as they walk. Karui would smile saying "Thanks Choji! I'll be sure to leave you the last chip… it's your bag after all." Choji would blush as he would say "You have piercing eyes… they are quite beautiful…" a soft smile on his face. Karui would blush at the Akimichi, before saying, "I like your hair… and respect how your hefty and proud!" as she would flex an arm and wink.

Shino would look around him and sigh, seeing his teammates now holding hands, Choji flirting up Karui, and a rather quite Lee pulling a cart with Gai in it while Tenten walks alongside it in silence. "_Love is in the air… my bugs can smell the pheromones."_

* * *

"Father, Mother, I'm home!" Sakura would announce as she opens the door, carrying a still doped up Naruto. Kizashi and Mebuki would rush out from the living room, Kizashi yelling "SAKURA-CHAN YOUR HOME AR-" but he would stop abruptly upon seeing Naruto, while as soon as Mebuki would notice Naruto's missing arm, she would rush over and take Naruto form sakura and bring him to the living room, as Kizashi would be thinking "_Sakura brought home a boy… and not just any boy… but the Jinchuriki."_

"Sakura, what happened?!" Mebuki would demand to know as she would lay Naruto out on the couch. "Mother… everything is fine… Naruto is ok… I'm ok." Sakura says as she pulls her panicking mother into an embrace. "Oh thank kami…" Mebuki would say sighing in relief before pointing out, "but Naruto is missing an arm, and you carried him in here?!"

Sakura would sigh before explaining everything that happened as her father would walk in, and by the end of it Kizashi would have one remaining question, "But why did you bring HIM, here?" Sakura would be a bit surprised at the way her father, referred to Naruto, as Mebuiki would give him a soft glare. "Well, I brought him here so I could take care of him… and he is my boyfriend now…" Sakura would admit, surprising Mebuki.

Processing the information given to him, killing intent would roll off of Kizashi as he would be thinking "_This boy has been dating my daughter… is he treating her right? Why am I only finding out about this now?!" _Naruto in his medically induced impaired state would still sense the hostility coming from Kizashi and would start to stir, "Sakura-chan… in danger… I need to… protect her… SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto would groan as he would start to sweat, "NARUTO! Hey calm down, I'm fine naruto… We are at my place, and I'm safe…"

Naruto would calm down as Kizashi hears his words and calms down, "So Sakura-Chan… how long? How long have you been dating Naruto?" Sakura blushes slightly as she looks to her father while stroking Naruto's cheek, "Well it has been two days now…" Kizashi lets out a thoughtful hum before asking, "Does he treat you right?" to witch Sakura nods stating "He is always there for me… he has saved my life many times… I'm sure he would put my happiness before his own…"

"Sakura-chan? I want to see Sasuke… I won't let them take him away from us." Naruto would grumble out as he would open his eyes. "Naruto… close your eyes and go back to sleep" Sakura would softly chide, giving Naruto a kiss. "You will see him at the trial… now take it easy, or I'll have to sedate you again… I don't care that you heal fast." Sakura would say trying to lull the Shinobi back to sleep. "But, Sakura-chan… I don't want to sleep anymore."

Sakura would let out an amused sigh, as she shakes her head, "Fine… you can stay, up… but I'm going to give you a bath, and then you are going to rest…" the Pinkette would stand her blond comrade up before walking him to the bathroom, not noticing her mother holding a hand over her father's mouth. Once Sakura and Naruto were out of the room, Kizashi breaks free of his wife's hold, "MEBUIKI! Our little girl is about to give her boyfriend a BATH! We have to stop this."

"You are not going to stop them…" Mebuiki would say surprising, her husband… "What!?" The blond would sigh before saying "I want this to happen… Naruto treats Sakura right, they are both adults, and both Kushina and I once talked about possibly trying to set Naruto and Sakura up before he was born." in a half-joking manner The pink-haired man's jaw drops comically as his eyes would bulge out as his wife cuts off his complaints with a hand over his mouth.

* * *

As Sakura is making sure that the water is not scolding, but still a comfortable warm, she would try to ignore Naruto stripping down behind her, "_Sakura don't be stupid, you are just giving Naruto a bath, it is just like when you help a patient take a bath."_ but Sakura would fail to convince herself, "_**Yeah right, we're giving NARUTO-KUN a bath! We like him, he likes us, I'm sure he would enjoy it if we were to do a bit more than feel him up? I mean we could prove Sai wrong, Little Naru-Kun is probably not so little, SHANNARO!"**_

"Sakura-chan… you don't have to give me a bath… If you don't want too." Naruto would say as he would finish undressing. "_**Kit? What are you doing? This is your chance to mate with the Vixen!"**_ Kurama would point out before being told, "_Yeah… but I don't want to push it, Sakura could kill me if I cross any lines, but I also respect her." _... "_**Whipped..."**_ Kurama would mutter in response, before Naruto's attention would be grabbed by Sakura "Naruto, your bath is ready, I'll look away while you climb in." Naruto would softly answer, "Hai…" as he climbs into the tub his cheeks red, almost as red as the Medic-nin's own cheeks.

As Sakura would start to wash Naruto's back, Innersakura would make herself known, "_**Wow… Naruto is so TENSE! We could relieve his "Tension" in the front too~!" **_"_Sakura stop being perverted…" _Sakura would mentally chide herself. "Sakura-Chan… that feels really nice." Naruto would say hoping that it could start a conversation, as the Pinkette would start to massage his shoulders. "Naruto… please just try and relax… I'll take care of you ok?" Sakura would say, her blush deepening when Naruto says, "Sakura-chan… just don't do anything you wouldn't be comfortable doing…" his voice telling her he is nervous.

Both Inner Sakura and Kurama would be saying the same thing "_**Oh Naruto you idiot."**_ Sakura would let out a happy sigh as she stands up saying, "Naruto-kun~ move forward, I need to wash up too." her cheeks now deep red. "H-HAI SA-SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto would stutter out, as he would make room behind him while internally chanting, "_DONT TURN AROUND AND WATCH SAKURA UNDRESS, DONT TURN AROUND AND WATCH SAKURA UNDRESS, DONT TURN AROUND AND WATCH SAKURA UNDRESS!"_

Sakura would smirk a little as Naruto would go from slightly tense, to sitting up ramrod straight, "_Naruto your such a goof, __**But he is our goof!" **_Naruto's mantra would change to "_DONT TURN AROUND TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN NAKED SHE CAN OBLITERATE YOU! DONT TURN AROUND TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN NAKED SHE CAN OBLITERATE YOU! DONT TURN AROUND TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN NAKED SHE CAN OBLITERATE YOU!" _To which Kurama responds with, "_**KIT, JUST DO IT! YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE!"**_

"Naruto-Kun? You ok?" Sakura would ask placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I WON'T TURN AROUND SAKURA-CHAN, I WON'T PERV OUT ON YOU!" downstairs Mebuki and Kizashi would snicker as they overheard Naruto's shout. Sakura would frown a little bit as she would hug Naruto from behind, the sensation of Sakura's chest against his back giving him a small nose bleed. "Naruto-Kun? Don't you want to see?" Sakura would ask teasingly, as inner sakura exclaims "_**HE DOSENT WANT TO SEE?! WELL, HE IS PUTTY IN OUR FINGERS SO LET'S GET AN EXPLANATION! SHANNARO!"**_

"Of course I want to see Sakura-Chan… I just don't want to upset you…" Naruto would say wiping the blood from his upper lip. Kurama and Inner Sakura knowing Naruto wants to turn around, and Sakura wants to turn him around, so both would exclaim "_**JUST DO IT!"**_

As Sakura would put a hand to Naruto's cheek to turn him around, he would start to turn around himself, and as they would meet eye to eye they would blush… "Your beautiful Sakura-Chan… your forehead is charming… I just want to…" Naruto would lean in and kiss Sakura's forehead, "kiss it…" and with those words, everything would click for Sakura, "_**Naruto you romantic jack ass, you are going to get it, Shannaro~!"**_

Pulling Naruto into a surprisingly chaste kiss, Sakura sighs out, "That was you… all those years ago…" getting a somewhat guilty smirk from Naruto, "Yeah… it was me… sorry, Sakura-Chan…" Sakura's lips would form a sultry smile before pulling Naruto into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. As Naruto gasps into the kiss, Sakura slides her tongue into his mouth, catching him off guard as she slides into his lap. As Naruto would get over the shock of Sakura licking his tongue, he would pull her against him, as he would start to dominate her as their tongues wrestle.

"_**YOU GO, GIRL! GET SOME!" **_Inner Sakura would scream, as Sakura would start to feel Naruto up as his hand would rest itself on the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair while holding her into the kiss. Inner Sakura would squeal as her hands would roam over Naruto's firm rump, but when Naruto's Kunai would brush up against Sakura's stomach she would gasp, "_**WHOOO HOOO HOOO! Sai must be as blind as a bat because our Naruto may not be humungous but he is anything but small! SHANNARO~!"**_

Breaking the kiss for air, Naruto would meet Sakura's lustful gaze, but it would change from lust to worry as Naruto would wince in pain, before chuckling. "We should stop Naruto… you need at least one more day of rest before you can physically exsert yourself." Sakura says as Naruto pulls her into his chest. "I won't do anything if you're not comfortable with it… Sakura-Chan~" Naruto would pant out as he leans his head against Sakura's as she nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

"I'll clean us up… Naruto-Kun… you just focus on breathing for me, ok?" Sakura says as she would set about washing herself and Naruto up with one hand, as the other would softly glow jade green, as it rests on Naruto's chest helping him breath. "Sakura-Chan~ I'm sorry if that all was too sudden… If you want we can take it a lot slower." Naruto would say as he hangs his head back and tries to calm his breathing so he wasn't hurting himself with every gasp of air. "Don't worry, Naruto-Kun… I don't think it was sudden… not after what we have been through… not after what we have been through." Sakura says, a soft smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hello… I know this one didn't really go anywhere… but hey, It was getting too long for what I usually post… I like around two thousand word long chapters… and I'll be working on the third soon… I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I have also noticed that I get a lot of reviews or pm's saying, you shouldn't use would so much… I have tried to use it less in this chapter, but it is a hassle… it works well for me and seems to fit… Its just part of my writing style that has become a habit… anyways I hope this is an improvement, and I tried to slow the pacing… and a handful of things in here I thought is it really worth it to put this in? But constantly questioning my choices and deleting hunks of work only to write things differently over and over again won't get me anywhere… but that is all for now… please enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOI! I'm still here and writing, that is right… I HAVE NOT YET SLUNK BACK INTO THE DARK CAVES FROM WHENCE I CAME! I want to let everyone know that I'm sorry about this being short… as this was originally going to be part of the last chapter, and I'm also experiencing some writer's block... I want everyone to know I have an idea of where I'll take this story in the next few chapters… but I'm having trouble putting it down on paper… I'll probably start posting another project soon, **

* * *

The sounds of giggling, a loud click and a bright flash would wake Sakura up, as her eyes open, the sight of Ino, Temari, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, and Mebuki all giggling and looking at a picture of Naruto and Sakura sleeping in the same bed, snuggled up to one another. "Shh… your boyfriend is still sleeping." Ino says as a sleeping naruto pulls Sakura closer to him.

"Teme, that ring is too expensive… and too gaudy…" Naruto grumbles catching the attention of the girls in the room. "_Ring?" _Sakura questions not understanding what her boyfriend is mumbling about. "Sai… that is just a silver band… I don't want Sakura-chan thinking that I am cheap." Naruto mutters, leaving sakura still a bit confused, as the other girls in the room start grinning as they figure it out. "_THIS IS GOSIP GOLD!"_ Ino internally cheers. "Shikamaru… that ring is perfect! The jade will match her eyes…" Naruto would mumble out as everyone would be quietly waiting to hear more from the sleeping ninja. Sakura's face grows turns a bright red, about as red as one Temari's face, as the sleeping Naruto says, "Shikamaru… you are next… If Sakura-chan says yes, and we get married… you better ask Temari to marry you too…"

As Naruto wakes up, his eyes meet the jade eyes of the blushing beauty in his arms. "Morning Sakura-chan~!" The jinchuriki says cheerfully, before noticing everyone else… no one would say a fucking thing as Naruto looked to everyone as they stared at him… "_**Are you just going to sit there as everyone stares at you, or are you going to do something kit?"**_ Kurama asks, getting Naruto to speak up. "Sooo… uh, what is going on?" Naruto says, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing is going on Naruto…" Sakura says flatly as she rolls out of the bed, and pushes everyone out saying, "Naruto and I need to get dressed, we will meet you all downstairs, and then head to the trial." Sakura would regret those words... she just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

"Naruto-Kun slow down you are going to hurt yourself!" Sakura yells from upstairs as Naruto rushes down the stairs, letting out pained gasps with each bound down. "You should listen to her Naruto." one Gaara says as he drinks tea while sitting with the other kage as Mebuki and Kizashi fret over making sure they are all comfortable around the small tea table.

"Oh… hello everyone!" Naruto says as he fusses over his empty sleeve, his goofy grin wider than normal, "I know you are in pain Gaki, your forcing your smile… what is wrong I know you can handle the physical pain." Tsunade says putting down her teacup. The one-armed Shinobi lets out a sigh as he looks back to make sure Sakura is still upstairs. "_**You are in the clear kit!"**_, "_Thanks, Kurama!"_

Naruto looks to the Five Kage as he goes to rub the back of his neck, but lacks the hand, "I'm worried… about Sakura, I'm afraid she is rushing things… she is acting kind of strange." Naruto admits, with a worried look on his face. Mei would let out a sigh, "I heard you died in her arms… Tsunade-Sama, you would understand better, could you explain to Naruto, kudasai?"

Tsunade sighs in reluctance before waving for Ino to go upstairs and distract Sakura, before she starts to explain, "Naruto, you know what having a friend die in your arms is like… it changes everything." Naruto's fist clenches enough to draw his own blood as he remembers "_Neji"_ but he keeps listening to his Baa-chan; "Imagen, what it would be like to have Sakura die in your arms?"

* * *

As Ino steps into Sakura's room, she is stunned to see Sakura crying. "Sakura? What is wrong?" Ino asks as she walks over to the bed and sits next to the pinkette. Sakura tries to pretend she wasn't crying but gives up as soon as she sees the worried look on Ino's face, as she places a hand on Sakura's shoulder saying, "You can talk to me… If it's important I will keep a secret for you…"

Sakura's eyes look to the picture in her hands, a picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and herself… Letting out a sigh as she wipes away her tears, Sakura turns to Ino and confesses, "Ino… I'm conflicted." Ino's eyes widen as she asks "Are you having second thoughts about Naruto?" Ino gets more then an answer as Sakura Clonks her on the head saying "NO! I don't know what to feel about Sasuke, I don't know if I can try and appeal in his favor… or if I want to beat him down for everything he has done… he was going to kill Naruto… I can't lose him… I couldn't go on without him…"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm going to at least start something else before I write the 4th chapter… or maybe it will be a rewrite of the many Fire Emblem Fates fic I have written during my hibernation… I have thousands of hours into that game… you could qualify it as an addiction… so until my next post, Boiboi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HoiHoi I'm here and still rolling along for you all…**

"Spoken words"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Tailed beasts/Inner personalities"**_

* * *

"Sakura what's going on?" Naruto asks with worry. The pinkette repeats herself to Tsunade, "I wish to talk to Sasuke before the trial, since Kakashi, Naruto and Me are going to be key witnesses during this trial… and I want to talk to him alone."

The acting Hokage would nod, before stating, "I'll allow all three of you to talk with him individually before the trial…" Tsunade would not be oblivious to the many worried looks pointed at Sakura, especially the one on the face of Ino Yamanaka. "I'll be the first to talk to him…" Kakashi says as he walks off to where he knew Sasuke is being held.

* * *

"Kakashi… what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks as he sits down behind chakra suppressing bars, his eyes looking up his former sensei. The soon to be named Rokudaime Hokage shrugs saying, "Sakura requested that she gets to talk to you alone before the trial, as she and Naruto along with myself are the only people who can testify…"

Sasuke lets out a sigh as he stands up and walks up to the bars, "You think there is more to this than just her wanting to talk about the trial?" Kakashi nods, and Sasuke lets out a sigh, "Figures… did something happen between her and the dobe?"

Kakashi shakes his head saying, "nothing bad that I know off. Although I heard that Sakura gave him a bath…" Sasuke would chuckle at the waggling eyebrows of Kakashi. "You are still a pervert… Kakashi Sensei… but I must admit those books you like to read aren't half bad."

"So you did read them?" Kakashi says looking at the stack of books he gave the Uchiha, who would chuckle before he sighs and changes the subject by saying, "Kakashi… I know you are going to become Hokage… what would you have done to me? How would you make me pay for my sins?" as he looks down at his hand.

The future Hokage lets out a sigh as he would look up at the ceiling, "I would have put you on parole and restricted to certain parts of the village and allowed to only do D rank missions for a time…" Kakashi looks down at Sasuke his voice no longer the rather aloof tone he usually has, but a cold and harsh tone, "But then you joined the Akatsuki… you went fully rouge and attacked the five Kage, you even tried to kill your friends and my self…" Kakashi would look to the side sounding aloof once more as he would point out, "But you were instrumental in the defeat of Madera and Kaguya… and releasing the infinite Tsukuyomi." but as Kakashi would make his final analysis he would return to his serious and somewhat angry tone, "But then you tried to kill naruto, and planned on killing the Five Kage as well… I would not hesitate to lock you away and let you rot after throwing away the key."

Sasuke would nod, "Then you should advise that I be locked away for life." before he would be surprised as his Sensei says, "But Naruto has made me think otherwise… so I think a period of house arrest before you could be a genin on probation would be acceptable…" as he turns and leaves, "I think you should talk to him… after all he is going to one day replace me as Hokage!"

* * *

"TEME!" Naruto says as he walks into the room getting Sasuke's attention, "Hello Dobe, so I'm guessing I'll be talking with Sakura last." Naruto nods as he walks up to the bars with a big smile as he says, "Don't worry Sasuke, now that you are back with us, I'm going make sure that you are re-enlisted, and team seven will be whole again!" with a large grin, "_that is so fake… he is hiding something."_

"Something is bothering you Dobe… spill it…" Sasuke says deflating the jinchuriki, "Why can't just go along with it…" Sasuke shakes his head as he snickers repeating himself "Spill it dobe." while he watches Naruto grow nervous and maybe even a bit scared? "_Something is very wrong."_

"Its Sakura-chan… she has been acting a bit different… I think she is rushing things between us… I don't want to do something with her, only for her to regret it later." Naruto says making Sasuke shake his head in disbelief. "Naruto you dobe… she is just being affectionate with you from what I hear… she said she loves you, you said you love her, she is your girlfriend… what is wrong?" Sasuke says in a half teasing tone.

"I'm afraid she is rushing things Sasuke… and some of the others are worried too." Naruto says looking down. Sasuke's taunting smirk would fade away with the return of his resting bitch face, but his eyes would express his worry as Naruto continues to speak, "Sakura, has been… how did Baa-chan put it? 'overbearing' and has hardly left my side since she found us… Sakura is always like this when I get hurt… Baa-chan thinks she is acting this way because I died in her arms."

Sasuke holds up his hand to signal Naruto to stop as he says "back up a second… did you say you died during the war?" as he thinks "_did we both die?"_ The blond nods his head before he shrugs, "technically yes… why?" The Uchiha just lets out a sigh saying "Doesn't matter… do you have anything else you want to talk about?"

* * *

As Sakura walks into the room where Sasuke is being held, neither of them say a single word. Jade green eyes glare at the last Uchiha as the medic-nin walks right up to his cell saying "Your lucky these bars are here because I'm not sure if I would give you a hug or knock your block off!"

Sasuke levels Sakura with a questioning glare, "Sakura… you have every reason to hit me… to hate me… but I want you to know, that I'm not going to try and take naruto away from you… I'm not going to try and kill him again." Surprising the medic-nin, "_**How did he know, what is bothering us… did he use some kind of Sharingan mind-reading jutsu on me?"**_

"Naruto told me he is worried about you, he is afraid you two are rushing things and that you will stop loving him and go after me again, and regret doing 'things' with him… also, he told me how everyone is worried about your mental state after Naruto died in your arms… now ask me whatever you want… I know you want answers." Sasuke says as he walks up to the bars with one of the most kind but serious looks on his face that Sakura has ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again… I know this is short again, and the trial is just around the corner, making this another cliff hanger… UGH! But I'm struggling with writers' block, and I want to just get something out on this story before I head to a side project to get a little done before moving around again until I get into the groove with one of my stories.**


End file.
